Reasons to the Truth
by AlteaAuroraRia
Summary: "Didn't he feel any remorse at all?" Alaude wonders if Daemon Spade had really thought things through at his betrayal and a visit by said person may just be the answer. DaemonxAlaude, other warnings inside.
1. His Reminiscence

_**AN: Hi... It was an inspiration-struck story. xD Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Broken Soul... the next chapter will be up when my computer gets back from repairs. ;)**_

_**Pairing: DaemonxAlaude**_

_**Warnings: OoC, Alot of decriptions**_

_**Disclaimer: KHR (c) Amano Akira**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Reminiscence**

The night was silently falling in the horizon of Italy. The setting sun bathed the beautiful land with warm light, and illuminated the pale green-blond hair and slim frame of a certain someone that stood like a still statue at the balcony of his home.

Alaude sighed. It had been almost a year since _that_ event but whenever he thought of it, that painful and broken betrayal would still send a pang in his heart. Granted, Giotto may have been too soft in character to lead, but _he_ had brought it too far, so much that the tightly-knit guardians had been forced to disband. They had thus slowly lost contact; it had been six months since Alaude had last heard of the other guardians.

A tear slowly dripped down the normally expressionless man's cheek as he remembered the aftermath of the entire fiasco. Giotto had been forced to retire to Japan and a new Vongola family had succeeded them. For some reason, _he _had also been a part of the new guardians, and the revelation had burned.

Didn't he feel any remorse for what _he_ had done?

He, with that annoying yet intriguing hairstyle, shaped like a tropical pineapple. He, with that short signature laughs which usually sent G. on a near rampage. He, with that irritating, but oh-so-irresistible smile…

Alaude shook his head to clear it. It was no use; the mafia was a very secret organization and once Vongola had been set in it… they could never be traced. Alaude would never see _him _again, so there was no point in thinking about it…

Unfortunately, the pain was still there. No matter how much he tried to ignore it. No matter how much he tried to hut away that chapter of his life.

Alaude could not forget the Vongola, the guardians, the hurt…

And worse of all, he could not forget Daemon Spade.


	2. His Return

_**AN: Hi! Here's chapter 2~**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and story alerted in the last chapter! ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: His Return**

Deep in his thoughts, Alaude did not realize that the night was steadily falling and by the time he looked up, all was shrouded in darkness. Slowly, the former cloud guardian of the Vongola walked back to his room and sat on his bed, sighing. On the wall ahead of him, a large painting serenely hung; one Alaude wished but could never bear to throw away…

Giotto smiled from his honorary place in the very middle of the painting, his hair alight with his dying will, soft smile in place. To the boss's right, the ever stoic right hand man, G., hovered protectively by. Asari Ugetsu had a hand placed on Giotto's shoulder, his comforting smile that dispelled all the tension in the air on. Knuckle, dressed religiously, was also grinning, but mostly at the comical yawn that was captured on Lampo's face. Alaude himself stood away from the group, as the "Aloof Cloud" of the Vongola family, seldom there but actually watching from a ways. And of course, Daemon at the other end of the painting, the essence of his elusive Mist perfectly painted by the artist.

Alaude buried his face in his pillow as he fought to keep the tears at bay. He rarely cried and only when he was alone, but since the separation, the tear bouts have become more and more frequent.

It scared him, for it was as if his attachment to the Vongola had made him soft. But somehow, buried in his sub consciousness, he knew that it was not the case.

Daemon was the one who had softened him and the rest of the family with the "trusting" smiles and intriguing attitude…

Only to turn around and stab them in the back when they least expected it.

* * *

A presence made Alaude shoot upright from where he lay on the bed. It was somewhat familiar, yet cautiously not. The First Vongola Cloud glanced warily around the room and slowly reached for the handcuffs hanging at his belt…

Suddenly, a hand slapped over his mouth and another grabbed both of his slender arms. Alaude struggled furiously but the person was much bigger than he was and the squirming proved to be futile. Thinking quickly, the enraged skylark* bit hard into the hand over his mouth and the person let go of him, hissing in pain. Alaude grabbed his handcuffs and was about to hit the intruder, but instead, abruptly stopped…

When the person revealed to be the watermelon/pineapple head, Daemon Spade.

* * *

_**EDIT: I just found out from Nakyo hibasawa (thank you so much!) that Alaude is actually closer to the French word for skylark than the Italian one... so I'm putting the explanation simply below. xD**_

_***Alaude means skylark**_


	3. Their Truths

_**AN: HI~ I was suppose to upload this yesterday, but since my com is in repairs (:'() I have to use my dad's and he and my brother were hogging the computer...**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter... after this, we have the epilogue (and-cough-the-omake-COUGH) left! ;)**_

_**Enjoy, and do review! **_

_**(Warnings: Major OoC, from Alaude especially)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Their Truths**

"D-Daemon…" Alaude gasped as said person stood up and dusted himself. "Hey Alaude," Daemon cheerfully greeted as if they were just meeting for a late dinner and last saw each other a week ago.

Alaude's brows furrowed; didn't Daemon remember… about before? "What do you mean 'Hey Alaude'?" The easily irritated blue-eyed male hissed, "So you think you can just _waltz _in here after a year of not seeing each other?"

"Now, now, Alaude, I was just saying hi," Daemon raised his hands defensively.

"You think? Don't you even remember what you did before? Or has the new Vongola boss got you kissing his toes?" Alaude snarled.

Daemon's eyes flashed as he lowered his arms. "Kissing his toes?"

"Obviously," Alaude crossed his arms angrily, "So how much better than Giotto is he?"

"A lot better, thank you very much."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

A tense silence followed the exchange. After a while, Daemon heard Alaude murmur, "I just want to know why."

"Why?"

"Why you betrayed Giotto…" Alaude's shoulders slumped as he sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Wasn't it obvious? The Vongola family had so much more potential than a plain vigilante group. Namely, the mafia…" The Mist guardian cruised on the tirade he had spoken on the day the first family had broken up, unaware of Alaude's building rage… until…

"Shut up!" Daemon flinched as Alaude yelled at him angrily, "That's NOT what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"WHY? Why did you want so badly to break the family up? We were so close to each other, but because of _you, _we were forced to separate and in the end, lost contact! And you… you went back to the Vongola without us…" Alaude's angry snarl had subsided into a desperate plea; a yearning need for the answer to a question that had been nagging at him for a year. Daemon's eyes widened at the obvious pain and hurt in Alaude's pale-blue eyes…

"Do we mean nothing to you…?" he finally whispered as tears dripped steadily down his face. Not wanting to show weakness, the hurt skylark turned away and buried his face in his pillow once again, curling into a trembling ball.

Daemon Spade was, for once in his life, speechless. Alaude, of all people, was hurt by the separation that he, Daemon, had caused? He would never have imagined… Daemon walked over to the sobbing greenette-blond and tentatively wrapped his arms around him. Alaude tried to pull away at first, but everything that had happened before overwhelmed him and he pitifully sobbed into Daemon's shoulder.

The Primo (and Secondo) Mist guardian did not ask for an explanation, but only hugged the shorter male closer and quietly murmured, "I just… felt that it was for the good of the family… I… I'm so sorry Alaude…"

_I had never wanted to hurt you._


	4. Epilogue

_**AN: This is the last chapter of this story... Thanks for all the reviews, faves and story-alerts~~**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

Alaude soon cried himself to sleep on Daemon's shoulder. The Mist gently lifted the Cloud and laid him on his bed, tucking him in. A sorrowful gaze was pasted on Daemon's face as he watched at the seemingly peaceful Alaude sleep, like he usually did back in _those _days… but he now knew how much the Cloud hurt inside.

It pained the Primo Mist Guardian to know that he was the cause of the hurt.

An hour passed, and Daemon knew it was time he returned to the Vongola Headquarters. As he shifted, about to stand, he suddenly felt a tug at his hand. "Don't go…" Alaude whispered, words slurred from sleep.

"I will return tomorrow night, Alaude," Daemon murmured back.

"Promise?"

" 'Promise'? Aren't you a bit too old for that?" Daemon sighed exasperatedly.

"…Please…?"

Daemon nearly melted on the spot at the puppy-dog expression the currently-uncharacteristic Cloud gave him. "Fine. I promise," he muttered in embarrassment at their childish antics.

Alaude nodded contently at the reply (and inwardly smirked at how his "new strategy" could make Daemon do whatever he wanted).

Just as Daemon was about to disappear, however, he abruptly turned and gently placed his lips on the skylark's. Though shocked at first, Alaude slowly responded, deepening the kiss.

Their tender kiss soon broke apart and now, Daemon was really going to leave. "Until tomorrow night then…" the Mist Guardian softly murmured as he faded into thin air…

~Owari~…?

**_AN: And here is the COUGH-omake-cough... ;)_**

* * *

_Omake_

"And that, Vongola Decimo, is how my family's Mist and Cloud Guardians got together, albeit after our family broke up."

Sawada Tsunayoshi could only nod in reply as his great-great-great grandfather explained the complexes of the Tenth Vongola Mist and Cloud Guardians' current make out session on the meeting table. Thankfully neither Hibari Kyoya nor Rokudo Mukuro was progressing to the next stage…

Yet.

Meanwhile, the other Guardians' reactions ranged from the need to go the bathroom and puke (courtesy of the Storm Guardian) to plain shock (like Tsuna and the female Mist Guardian). Of course, there were some that were cheering the duo on as well, for example, the extreme Sun and ever-happy Rain…

"Mm~ now where have I seen this before…?" Tsuna and Giotto turned to see two flames appear and reveal a pleased-looking blue watermelon head and very flustered blond skylark.

"Ah, Daemon, Alaude. I was just explaining to Decimo here why his once-rivals Mist and Cloud Guardians are currently preoccupied," Giotto smiled softly.

"Uh… so I see…" Alaude faintly murmured.

"No need to be embarrassed…" Daemon seductively whispered, and licked Alaude's ear (to the growing horror of both Vongola Primo and Decimo), "Let's show them how it's done~" With that, the Primo Mist Guardian tackled the Primo Cloud Guardian to the ground…

From then on, Tsuna never saw Hibari and Mukuro the same way again.

~Owari~


End file.
